1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor provided with a concentration meter which is configured to measure the concentration of a solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes used in the medical field are subjected to a cleaning process and a disinfecting process after use. Also, endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatuses configured to automatically perform the cleaning process and the disinfecting process on the endoscopes are known. In the case of providing to the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus a function for automatically determining whether a solution such as a disinfecting solution may be used or not, a concentration meter which is configured to measure the concentration of a solution becomes necessary.
As the concentration meter, there is known a type that uses an electrode and a permeable membrane that selectively allows a specific gas or ion to pass through, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-216523, for example. In the case of measuring the concentration of a solution by using this type of concentration meter, a sensor section, which is the part where the permeable membrane is provided, is immersed in the solution.